As, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,972 describes it, these capsules are generally provided by a feed device that comprises a hopper in which a supply of loose capsules is located. A belt that circulates essentially vertically will then take capsules to the bottom of this hopper and guide them upward, where they are then released. Only the properly-oriented capsules, i.e., with a bottom against the belt, are guided to the outlet zone. Such a device is equipped, vertically, with an opening through which the capsules are then sent into a channel and on to the sealing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,343 discloses such a device, equipped with an oblique slide plate that pushes to the side the capsules at the end of the path that they travel through the outlet zone. One of the drawbacks is that jamming can occur at high speed or when the slide plate has so small an angle that the space requirement in height is too high.
WO2006045928 proposes a configuration where the capsules are ejected from the belt by a grazing air stream, and then are conveyed still further with such a stream created by a box that then forms an air conveyor. The capsules rely on a smaller bend that ensures the guiding thereof. One of the drawbacks is the necessity of constantly supplying this device with energy. In addition, an air stream carries dust and can therefore not meet certain hygiene or noise requirements.
WO2006045927 proposes a principle where a gradual restriction, of the funnel type, is provided in the area of the chute downstream from the belt. The movement of the capsules is caused by an air stream. One of the drawbacks of such a funnel is the high risk of jamming when the operating rates are high.
In the state of the art, there is therefore a need to improve this type of capping device for supplying capsules, in particular in the area of the outlet of the belt, by proposing a reliable and economical solution for supplying correctly-oriented capsules at a high operating rate.